The Missing Piece
by MZ-Superman-Fan
Summary: Just a simple one shot that details the scene at the end of S06E06. Warlow and Sookie.


I watched her, my eyes wide with both shock and fear. There were so many paths before her now. She could kill me, use the last bit of her light and snuff out what little was left of mine. Or she could rebuke me, my advances being less than charming over the last few days.

But the path she was choosing now made that fear shift into something heady and wanting. Desire.

She approached me, confident and straight forward. I inhaled when she leaned over me, her hands reaching for the vines, and my body went tight at the whiff of arousal. _Yes! _Instead of shouting the thought I jerked back and asked her what she was doing. She couldn't possibly be considering releasing me. Not when I risked taking more than just her blood.

But she wasn't letting me go. I felt pressure and pain against my wrist as she reinforced the ties. With the sudden over-stimulation my vision hazed over, my mind just as cloudy. This couldn't be happening. A round of twenty questions and Sookie had deemed me worthy of something. Her voice hit me again, but her words didn't register.

All I could see was her hand sweeping against her throat, shoving back that angelic blond hair in an unmistakable gesture. Her neck was bare, soon resting in front of my mouth. Even if she wasn't everything I longed for, I would have been unable to deny myself.

Teeth throbbing so hard that I feared they would break. I inched closer, inhaled deeply, shoulders shaking with adrenaline and need. I had never felt more alive, yet more like the vampires I despised. My hands itched to pull free and thread themselves into her hair, to hold tightly before I did the unthinkable. But the bindings remained true, keeping my arms pinned at uncomfortable angle.

I'd take the pain any day if it meant I could be this close to her scent. To have it imprinted into my memory forever.

Her body pushed closer and I was no longer able to ignore my instincts. The ones that told me she was mine. The ones that begged me to bite and feed and fuck. Without finesse or restraint, I plunged my fangs into her throat, her blood spilling into my mouth.

_Heaven._

Rich heaven touched my tongue, almost ripping seed from me. Never had blood been so potent and pure. My hips moved, limited in range with her body pressed against mine, trying to imitate what my mind was already envisioning.

Fucking her hard while I was fang deep in her neck.

I tried to control the war within myself, tried to pull myself back as just a drop would have been enough. Instead I snarled, digging in deeper as I took my fill. Then Sookie reminded me, in her own way, that she had been here before with vampires taking her close to death.

Control returned, allowing me a second to pull back, assisted by her soft hand against my bare chest. Heat and light filled me there, threatening to burst my unbeating heart. My eyes went to the evidence of my savagery, the bruised puncture wounds at her collar. If only the sight had been enough to calm my libido.

Just when I thought it was over and we would return to the questions, she leaned over me. There was barely enough time, and barely enough of my sanity, for me to know what she was doing.

Blunt teeth tore open my skin, just above my right breast, bringing with the pain an unbearable pleasure. I could _feel_ my blood touch her tongue, the power inside of it working to repair her flesh. I could feel _her_, presence and emotions.

A hiss escaped from behind my teeth. The bindings against my wrist suddenly felt weak, as though she was giving me the encouragement to break free. I struggled, my fingertips biting into my palms as I jerked against the vine, while trying desperately not to knock her from me.

It wasn't my arousal that spurred me. _It was hers._ Her arousal, her need, her _thoughts. _

Just when I felt like I would spill in my jeans, she drew back, my blood staining her lips, drops running down her chin. I wanted to lick it up and put it back in her mouth. A sudden pain in my shoulder as I moved forward reminded me that I wouldn't get that opportunity just yet. Not unless she wanted me to.

Sookie began to disrobe, my eyes rapt on nothing but her.

_Mine! _All of it. From the top of her golden head to the end of her painted toes.

Breath, though unneeded, escaped me in rapid pants. If she spoke, I didn't hear it. If I spoke, it was automatic. My brain could process nothing except those petite breasts and the gold between her thighs. And that whole package was walking towards me, reaching for my belt.

Beneath the denim I could feel the heat from her arm against my crotch. I realized I just might not make it to the finish line. Then she was tugging off my breeches, each brush against my cock only serving to make it harder. One step closer to me losing control.

It no longer mattered that I was just going to be a quick fuck to her, or some way to get over Bill.

What mattered was the utter completeness I felt as she climbed onto my lap and I sank deep inside of her warmth. _You can't deny this. How you were made for me, and I for you. _I opened my mind to her and felt the bond intensify. I could feel her bliss, her pleasure. Each stroke left her wanting more.

My palms flattened against the tree, attempting to find what little leverage I could, allowing me to thrust more freely. Already, I could feel the end approach. _I'm afraid this will not be a long performance. _

_A little longer, Warlow. _Her response was like honey, my name almost said with fondness. Need raced through my veins, whether it was hers or mine... I was no longer sure.

I tried to hold off for her. Another pump and I felt the sudden tightening of her walls, clutching and pulling, while her nails did the same to my back. I closed my eyes tightly, my teeth grinding together to keep from giving into the impulse to bite her again.

Light burst behind my eyelids, the most energizing orgasm ripped from me. _I had no idea... _My chest rose and fell, my body instinctively trying to draw in a breath in order to recover from the experience. Weight and pressure kept my breaths shallow, my eyes drawn to the crown of her head, pillowed against my chest.

Somehow, I found my voice, it's tone low and grating. "You're mine."


End file.
